A World of Birthdays
by emmyloo-x
Summary: Countries have birthday's too. Some celebrate them like normal people, some don't.   THESE ARE GOING IN ORDER OF BIRTHDAYS !  OCxVARIOUS  rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**_Happy Friggin birthday Prussia :D_**

**_Enjoy_**

**_-Emmy._**

* * *

><p>Prussia tapped his fingers against his chin, a deviant little smirk playing at his slightly chapped lips. He was searching for you in all areas of his house. In all aspects, he thought you would be the first to greet him when he woke up on his birthday, but you weren't. He first saw his brother, who mentioned you being in the garage doing something.<p>

The albino was beyond curious at what his younger brother told him and made his way towards his garage. His curiosity died down when he began thinking of all the possible ways to get his birthday sex in his garage instead of his bed room, for the thought of going all the way back upstairs sparked no interest in the young Prussian. The coy smirk was still dancing on his lips as he pushed his garage door opened; let it swing before it was stopped by the wall.

He noticed how much colder it seemed to be and how music seemed to be playing from the inside of his car. Raising a slim eyebrow, the strong male stepped down from inside and walked next to his blue car, curious as to what the hell you were doing in it. He opened the door swiftly and popped his head in, only to realize you weren't sitting in it.

He heard you chuckle from behind him, before what sounded like high heels clicked against the concrete floor. "Hi Gilbert." You practically purred, running the riding crop in your hand down his visible vertebrae sticking out from his thin shirt.

He stiffened at the touch before shooting you a heated glare. "What are you doing Mika?"

You shrugged, painted red lips tugging into a small smile. "Just admiring how... sexy your car is." You wacked his ass with the crop.

He groaned. Out of pleasure or pain, you didn't know but it gave you a sense of womanly pride as you turned to your side and walked around. Prussia, having still been leaning into his car, stood straight and eyed you. The way your breast were pressed so tightly into your little blouse… how short your skirt was, how much more accented your legs were due to you being in black high heels. Prussia hissed slightly at the familiar feeling of lust rising in him.

He watched you sit your little bum onto the front of his car, eyes practically begging him to come to you. "Is this for my awesome birthday?" He smirked proudly and made his way towards you, placed both hands on the car side next to your hips, successfully trapping you.

Your red lips pulled back, showing your white teeth. "Maybe it is," you ran the riding crop down his chest, "Maybe it isn't."

He growled at you, before lunging forward and kissing your lips roughly. "Don't play games with me."

You gasped at the shocking roughness of his kiss before practically swooning, "It is…" You looked up at him, "Happy birthday Gilbert~." You whispered in his ear, before he hastily swept down and pushed his lips against your own.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Yeah, sorry. Greeces birthday was actually yesterday (Febuary 3) I couldnt update it then because it was my brithday as well._**

**_So, here's Greece XD_**

**_Next Birthday: Japan, February 11th._**

* * *

><p>Greece watched with curious olive eyes as you walked into his bedroom, wearing a close to nothing outfit. The little panties, with little kitties on it, taunted him greatly as you sat your bum on the other side of his bed, the cute pink bra… well, he just wanted it off. He knew full well why you were wearing what you were when he began thinking what the date was. It was his birthday, he'd come to realize as you looked back at him with sultry eyes.<p>

He glanced at you, soaking in how absolutely adorable you looked in the dim lighting of his room. Tauntingly, you bent down, giving him the perfect view of your vertebra and wondrous backside. It didn't take more than 3 seconds to have him pull you down so you were on top of him. Scorching breath hit his face as he looked up at you with lazy eyes that spoke love and lust.

"Happy Birthday Hercules." You whispered as you leaned down to kiss him, your hair tickling his face in the process.


End file.
